Typically a remote keyless entry system provides a portable fob that is in electromagnetic communication with a transmitter or receiver in an automobile. A conventional fob requires that specific buttons disposed on the fob be pressed to remotely command the vehicle to perform basic commands such as locking or unlocking a rear, front, driver or passenger doors and a lift gate or trunk. The command signals communicated from the conventional fob to a motor vehicle upon pressing a specified button generally cannot be transmitted from a distance greater than 300 feet from the motor vehicle.
It is desirable to provide a multi-function fob capable of providing additional hardware and software features that extends beyond the basic functionality provided by a conventional fob.
Additionally, it is desirable to provide a multi-function fob that may be integrated into one or into a plurality of electronic devices such as a personal digital assistant, a two-way radio, a cellular phone, a wristwatch, a voice recorder, an audio player, a video player, and a multi-communication fob repeater.
Additionally, it is desirable to provide a multi-function fob communication system to remotely communicate between a multi-functional fob and other electronic devices.